Alice in the Wizarding World
by Gracieray
Summary: Alice is a rather shy girl that attracts some rather interesting characters. From brooding professors to mischievous twins, she makes an impact on everyone that she crosses paths with. Join her as she makes new friends, enemies, and possibly even someone special? OC X Multiple Characters
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I'm lost. Alice thought to herself trying to figure out to how to get to platform 9 when it seemingly didn't exist. She had tried asking for help but only received sideways glances and confused stuttering. There had to be other witches and wizards somewhere in the bloody station. That's when she saw two boys run headfirst into a solid brick pillar. Peculiar. When they morphed through it that's when she figured that the pillar of disappearance, as she dubbed it, was probably where she needed to be. Walking tentatively towards where she had see the two boys go through she was met with a red headed lady instructing two more boys to run through the wall. One of them had orange hair, just like the woman, which Alice figured was her son, and one with black hair and round framed glasses.

Is this how you get to platform 9 ? Alice quietly asked the lady, rather nervous. Why yes it is dear! the lady replied. Just run straight on through and you ll find your way. Doing as she was told, Alice ran full speed towards the pillar praying the wouldn t be met with a solid wall. To her surprise, She made it through. When she reached the other side she was met with students of all ages running about with their luggage and pets. Alice was amazed by the scene, but didn t quite know what to do. She decided the best thing would be to find an empty compartment on the train where she could sit in peace. However, all of the compartments were full, so Alice looked for one with as little people as possible. Seeing the two boys who had come in before her, she mustered up her courage and asked if she could sit with them. .

Is this your first year? She asked the two. My names Alice. The boy with black hair was the first to respond. Yeah, I m guessing you re a first year too? And it s Harry. The redhead was quick to follow after his new friend, Ron Weasley. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. To Alice s surprise, the three hit it off quite nicely. Alice had never been a very social person. It s not that she didn t want to be, but she had a lot of anxiety when it came to talking or interacting with people. It was nice to finally have some friends for once.

She found out Harry was very genuine and humble, while Ron was hard headed and brash. With her being rather quiet, the tree balanced each other out nicely. Soon a girl with bushy hair came in asking if they had seen a toad because a boy named Neville had lost one. The girl introduced herself to be Hermione Granger, a first year just like them. Alice had a feeling she would be seeing this girl a lot more in the future, they might even possibly become friends.

Finally, the train had reached Hogwarts and the first years were taken by a man named Hagrid to the boats by which they would travel to the school. Alice shared a boat with Harry and Ron of course, they were two of the three people she knew. Upon reaching the school the students were taken to a hall where they waited before entering the grand hall for sorting.

Alice wasn t sure where she would be sorted, but she certainly wasn t expecting to be put in Gryffindor, house of the brave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all fit into that category, but not Alice. She was shy, reserved, smart, and patient. She thought Ravenclaw would have been a better fit for her but the sorting hat knows best she figured. In all honesty she was happy to be placed with her new found friends, she wasn t sure if she would make many more. After the Sorting Professor Dumbledore gave his speech and then food appeared on the table. Everyone started filling their plates and conversing with one another. Alice was then introduced to the Weasley twins Hi I m Fred! said one. No I m Fred! said the other. She decided she liked them, they were funny. She continued eating and talking with her friends all through dinner but had the feeling someone was watching her. What she didn t know was a pair of dark eyes were glancing in her direction rather often.

*Hey guys! Sorry if this isn t very good yet! It s my first fic and I m going to try and improve it! Anyways I hope y all enjoy! ./p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Waking up for the first day of class, Alice rolled out of bed groggily and made her way towards the bathroom that she shared with Hermione and her other roommates. After putting on her robe she stood in front of the mirror mentally debating if she looked good enough for the day. Alice had never considered herself very pretty when in fact the opposite was true. Chestnut hair fell in loose curls down her back framing her pale round face. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose almost as if they were painted there, placed perfectly. She was of average height, not too short, not too tall. And her eyes were such an icy blue they almost glowed.

"We're going to be late if you keep standing there!" Hermione yelled walking to the door. "Coming!" Alice called. When they finally made it to the great hall Harry and Ron were already there pigging out. "You two ready for class?" Hermione asked the boys. "No, I don't wanna go to potions." Ron replied. "Why not?" Alice wondered. "Because of Snape." Alice and Harry both rather confused asked "Who's Snape?"

"Who's Snape? Who's Snape? He's the greasy git of the dungeons, he is. He's the most cruel professor there is! And he hates Gryffindors." Said the twins popping into the conversation. Alice wasn't really sure which one said what but she thought she saw the one on the right throw a wink her way. Probably nothing she thought to herself.

As soon as breakfast was done, the quartet made their way to their potions class that they had with the Slytherins. Alice and Hermione paired up while Harry and Ron sat together. When class started a man dressed in all black entered the room. He was quite an intimidating site. The man looked around the at the students as if judging their potential. When his eyes landed on Alice they seemed to linger there a little longer that they did for the other students. Vulnerable. Alice felt vulnerable being scrutinized by him, but just as his eyes had came, they left.

Class went on, no other incidents occurred and Alice found that potions was quite an interesting subject, despite Snape being rather as class had ended, students rushed out of the room like it was on fire. Alice didn't really understand, it wasn't that bad. Her next class was DADA with professor Quirrell, or professor Squirrell as she had heard some others say. Honestly she was looking forward to the class, despite the teacher's poor reputation. Little did she know just how different professor Squirrell would be. 


End file.
